Too Cute!
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Yukio can't help but love Konekomaru's cuteness. Yukio x Konekomaru


He hated looking at Konekomaru. Every time he had to look at him he wanted to slap himself. Why was he so god damn cute? Why was it when he talked or even daydreamed that his stomach twisted with delight? He hated the way he would blush slightly and keep to himself. What the hell? Why does he have to look so cute that way? Isn't there a law that bans this much cuteness?

Today was the worst though. There he was in his seat _wearing a cat eared hoodie_. Why was he making his life so difficult? Now all Yukio felt like doing in class was walking up to Konekomaru and kiss him all over. No. A teacher can't just kiss his student! Well... even though they were the same age... No! Don't think like that!

The bell had rung, signalling for the day to end. All the cram students packed up their things and stood up.

"Oh Miwa, can I talk to you for a bit?" Yukio asked.

Konekomaru looked up, there was some glint in his eyes and it was too awfully cute. Yukio didn't know whether he wanted to gouge his eyes out for it or kiss him even more.

"Sure Mr. Okumura," Konekomaru said. His voice was too damn cute.

"Come on Koneko, you lost the bet. You have to go with it all the way," Shima said with a smirk. Bet?

Konekomaru sighed.

"Mr. Okumura meow," Konekomaru said rather flatly. Either way this got Yukio's heart racing.

Quickly the room emptied itself until Yukio and Konekomaru were the only ones remaining. Then it hit Yukio. What the hell was he supposed to say? God dammit and Konekomaru was already walking to him. Think... Think... What to say... What to say...

"So what did you want to tell me Mr. Okumura?"

Fuck, Yukio mentally cursed himself.

He scanned Konekomaru's entire body. He was small, tiny framed. Easy to dominate for someone as tall as him. No! Get a hold of yourself! But he's so cute with his red frames and cat ears and... now that he's up he could see a little cat tail sticking from his cute butt... God dammit he even has a tail to match! But the tail compliments his cute butt... No! Teachers aren't supposed to call their student's butt cute! He would so take him down on his desk though and do - Stop!

Yukio cleared his throat. Don't say something stupid.

"Your clothes look cute on you. Why are you wearing that instead of the uniform today?" Wow, just had to make yourself seem gay Yukio.

"Well," Konekomaru held onto the edge of his hoodie. Stop that, stop being cute damn you. "I lost a bet with Shima and now I have to have this cat-like act for the entire week."

He wished Konekomaru lost every bet now.

"What bet was it?" Yukio asked. Obvious follow up question is obvious.

"Well I bet that Bon wasn't going to cry during the end of AnoHana..."

... Yeah you already lost that bet.

"But still, you look really cute in your cat clothes and all..." Are you trying to kill yourself?

"Well thank you Mr. Okumura but I didn't think you were the type of person to think that someone is cute, especially someone like me."

Oh hell no.

"Oh really now!? Are you trying to mock me!?"

Konekomaru jumped at the sudden anger in his voice. Calm down Yukio. Calm down!

"All this time I tried to avoid doing something about it, to make sure nobody noticed! Especially you! I hate you. I hate how god damn cute you are! You don't even realize how cute you are and that gets me even more pissed off you damn cute cat!"

Before Konekomaru could register everything he had just said, Yukio had pressed his soft lips against his. They felt great and something in Konekomaru told him to keep going. He moaned softly, the vibration hitting Yukio's lips. Konekomaru wrapped his arms around Yukio's as Yukio used his weight to push Konekomaru down to the ground. Konekomaru instinctively wrapped his legs around Yukio's waist as Yukio opened his mouth and had his tongue forcibly open Konekomaru's mouth. Konekomaru let his tongue swirl in with Yukio's, allowing himself to be dominated by him.

A moan escaped Konekomaru as Yukio slid a hand underneath his hoodie and onto his nipple. He rubbed and pinched the nipple, causing cries to come out of Konekomaru.

"So cute... too cute... God why can't you be mine?" Be mine and mine alone.

Yukio broke the kiss and had his face nuzzle into the crook of Konekomaru's neck. He licked at his nape lovingly.

"Uh... If you want I can be..."

Yukio stopped. He can? He lifted his body up, having himself hover Konekomaru but making sure that his face was close enough to his that their noses touched.

"Yeah, if you aren't dating anybody... I mean, I do like you and well I wouldn't mind..." The way he said it so shyly, with hesitation, was beyond cute.

"I see." Yukio got off of Konekomaru and turned his back toward him.

Oh my god he asked me out. Oh my god. OH MY FRICKEN GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST ASKED ME OUT.

"Um... Mr. Okumura..." Konekomaru sat up, he looked like he was going to cry. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"... Shut up and call me Yukio."

Yukio turned around, a blush on his face. Konekomaru smiled widely.

"Okay, Yukio meow."

God I love the way he said my name.

"You. Me. Desk. Saturday," Yukio said.

"Are we studying?"

Yukio laughed, his innocence was so cute.

"Not even close."

**...**

**AN: I wanted to write a Konekomaru ship because in AU form of Blue Exorcist Yukio x Konekomaru is heavily implied with Yukio constantly kissing Koneko all over and admiring how adorable he is (much to Paku's dismay) and despite Koneko's tsundere personality in it he doesn't mind if it's Yukio. Izumo and Shiemi like to ship them together however Shiemi prefers Shima x Koneko over Yukio x Koneko. It's mainly because Koneko mocks Shima for crossdressing but despite their bickering they both really care for each other.**

**I'm talking too much about my AU I'll shut up now...**


End file.
